Deber y querer
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: No debe haber otro lugar en su corazón a parte de su esposa, Emilie. Pero, Gabriel -inconscientemente- quiere dejar a Nathalie entrar. [02/16]
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente, Gabriel tenia esas noches, esos momentos, en que la preocupación penetraba profundamente en su corazón y se instalaba allí.

De fracasar, de no poder recuperar a su esposa.

Nathalie su fiel asistente, esta a su lado, apoyándolo, conteniéndolo. Lo abraza de una forma que no debería, pero Gabriel aunque no debe, lo quiere, así que no la aparta.

Necesita ese calor que tanto añora, se deja envolver en su protector abrazo, en sus alentadoras palabras, en su delicioso aroma, en el brillo de su mirada.

La mira y ve mas de lo que usualmente en ella ve y se pierde en sus ojos, en sus palabras que salen de su boca y detiene cuando se pega con sus labios.

Es cálido, anhelante. Nathalie se sorprende, pero la impresión dura unos segundos, que le provoco parálisis y luego lo corresponde, se consume en su calidez, sus manos tan eficaces la lleva al cuero de cabelludo de su señor, pero no viaja a mas.

Gabriel se inclino para atrás, sus ojos fijos en su asistente, brevemente en sus labios para luego dirigirlos en su mirada.

Ella no expresaba nada en su cara y eso a Gabriel, en vez tranquilizarlo, lo ponía mas nervioso. Aun sentía la calidez de sus manos en sus cabellos levemente revueltos.

-Esto...-empezó, buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su mente-Olvidalo-pidió/demandó-Fue un error -su voz salió segura y sus ojos se negaban a mirarla.

Nunca debió haber sucedido. Fue un desliz, que tuvo ante la preocupación y el temor de que el deseo de recuperar su esposa no se vea cumplido. Quizas incrementado por la copa de vino.

Nathalie seguía mirándolo. Asintió.

-Entiendo, señor-espetó y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a la salida-Buenas noches.

.

.

.

(04/07/19)


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenas noches —susurró Gabriel a su asistente quien ya no escucha mas sus palabras.

Sus manos se la lleva a su cabeza tirando su pelo para atrás. Ve la copa de vino casi vacía y toma todo el contenido.

Cierra los ojos y se reclina en el sillón, rememora su calidad y siente como su corazón late fuertemente al recordar la no debida cercanía con su asistente.

Sirve otra copa de vino y toma el contenido. Intentando que el alcohol le haga suprimir estos sentimientos que no debe sentir.

**...**

Nathalie se aleja, sus pasos son seguros, trata de no quebrarse como lo hizo su corazón, cuando Gabriel alegó que el beso fue un error.

Su cara no lo demuestra, se esfuerza que aquello no suceda. Pero cuando cierra la puerta, se apoya en ella y deja que sus sentimientos por su jefe la delate, como sus manos lo hicieron cuando correspondió el beso.

**...-...**

A la mañana siguiente todos podrían fingir como si nada fuera de lo usual ocurrió, pero las paredes sabían, ellos sabían. El pecado que Gabriel cometió y el sufrimiento que le genero a Nathalie, el hacer que no paso.

Que Nathalie no lo muestre, no significa que no lo haya dañado. Decir que el asunto se le ha olvidado, no significa que se le vaya de la cabeza.

Es una mujer adulta, pero eso no signifique que no rememore el beso en su mente como si fuera una adolescente.

—¿Estas bien, Nathalie? —preguntó Adrien, al verla llevar la punta de sus dedos a sus labios.

—mmm —articuló, retirando las yemas de ese sensible lugar y dirigió una eficaz mirada al chico—. Por supuesto.

Al rato, él se va hacia la escuela. Nathalie se dirige al decirle la agenda a su jefe. Se coloca a su lado y le dice todo lo que una asistente y solo una asistente puede decir como hacer.

**—**Nathalie —llamó Gabriel.

Se queda unos segundos mirándola, sus ojos se conectan. Ella por un segundo baja la mirada a sus labios y anhela. Reprime sus deseos y vuelve a hacer contacto visual.

—Puedes retirarte.

Ella hace un ademán y se aleja.

Horas después puede verlo enfrente de la estatua de su esposa. Él no puede mirar su cuerpo real, no puede tocar su mano sin comparar el contacto cálido de su asistente con el frío de su esposa.

Lo intento y falló miserablemente. Así que se quedó mirando la estatua, mientras se disculpaba por su inapropiado comportamiento de esa anterior noche, debe hacerlo sino quiere sucumbir, si quiere dormir en la noche sin pensar en su asistente.

Nathalie se imaginaba lo que hacia, su habitual inexpresión, cambió a una expresión triste. Por supuesto, se disculpaba de lo cometido anoche, después de todo y según sus palabras, fue un error.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(29/12/19)**


End file.
